Falling Skies: Bears vs Aliens: Season 1
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Kenai and Koda are transported to the year 2013, they join 2nd Mass as fighters against the Overlords, Skitters, and Mechs in order to get home and win the war so the humans can have their freedom. Rated T for violence and some blood.
1. Falling Star

** A/N: Prior to watching a new episode of 'Falling Skies' the best alien TV show ever on TNT last night, I decided that it would be a fun idea for Kenai and Koda to be transported to the modern world during the time of the invasion of the Espheni (The Overlords) and his army of Skitters and Mechs and they meet 2nd Mass and help fight against this alien threat. Just to be clear, they will still be bears, and the Volm will have some special technology that will allow the humans to understand them. Enjoy!**

The two brother bears, Kenai and Koda were staring at the stars, it made them happy to see the night sky, the spirit rainbow, and some shooting stars to make wishes from. Koda was lying on Kenai's back as Kenai was on his stomach on the stone ground while looking up into the beautiful sky.

"I wish we could do this forever" Koda said quietly. Kenai gave a happy sigh and spoke.

"Me too Koda, I don't want this night to ever end" the two brothers smiled and looked at one another. Koda yawned and Kenai took his little brother into his forearms.

"Getting sleepy?" Kenai asked. Koda shook his head.

"Don't play dumb with me, I see your eyes getting heavy" the older bear said to his brother as he held him tightly in his embrace. Kenai then looked into the sky and noticed it glowed brighter than all the others. The star was getting brighter and brighter and then he realized something.

"That's no star" Kenai said. It then crashed near the running river. Koda woke up once he heard the disturbing noise of the star falling onto the ground, he forgot about being tired and looked at the glowing object that was sitting in front of them.

"What is that thing?" Koda asked his brother. Kenai stayed silent and walked slowly towards it, Koda followed his brother and they stopped when they were standing right in front of the glowing blue rock.

"I think this thing's a meteorite" Kenai said.

"You mean a rock from space?" Koda asked. Kenai nodded. They both walked even closer to the rock even though they had their doubts about what would happen.

"Hey, you wanna touch it?" Kenai asked with a mischievous smile. Koda replied with a playful smile and nodded. They both placed one of their paws on the surface of the space rock and then it started to glow brighter and brighter. The bears then started to feel nauseous and faint to the ground.

"K-Koda!" Kenai called out for his brother while he was beginning to pass out, he felt as if he was going to throw up. But he passed out, and so did Koda.

**(P.O.V. Switch: Kenai)**

I woke up feeling dizzy, and Koda was lying right next to me. I nudged him awake with my nose.

"Koda, wake up" his ears perked up and he got up slowly.

"How do you feel, buddy?" I asked him.

"Like I'm gonna throw up" he answered. I helped him get up by picking him up by his pelt with my teeth. We both heard clicking sounds, rapid paced footsteps, and loud slow footsteps. We both looked around us to see we were circled by weird looking creatures that looked like a human version of insects, but they had three legs on each sides of their bodies, the others were two-legged creatures who were larger than the insect creatures, they had armor on that didn't look like it was made of any animal skins or wood, it didn't have a head, but it had two blue eyes on the upper part of the body, and it had a large silver colored log on his arm that glowed blue from the inside of it.

"What are those things?" Koda whispered to me. Before I could answer, one of those insects screeched at me, I'm guessing it was a gesture to tell me to shut my mouth up. One of them walked towards us, the tall ones with the armor pointed their fancy log weapons or whatever they were at us. The insect in front of us was making a fist and getting ready to punch me in my snout. Before it could even touch me, it's head just blew up after a loud sound that sounded like something had exploded. We then noticed some humans drive some sort of thing with four round things at each corner, and they had weapons.

"Shoot them all down!" one voice said, it belonged to a teenage human boy who had messy blond hair and held a weapon in his hand. They all used their weapons on the creatures and killed them, others retreated, while the others stayed and fought, but they died in the end. I then felt an intense amount of pain in my shoulder, I saw a hole in my shoulder and it was bleeding. I fell to the ground and covered my shoulder with my paw. Koda rushed up to me and looked at my badly bleeding shoulder. I then heard the teenaged blond boy shout.

"Don't shoot at those bears! Focus your fire only on the Mechs and Skitters, okay?" he shouted. He then went over towards us. I tried to move so that the human wouldn't hurt us, but the pain wouldn't let me move. The human rushed over and took a cloth and placed it over my wound.

"It's okay, we're gonna get you and the younger one some help, okay?" he said to me. Koda walked up to the human's legs and whimpered.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said in a comforting tone and ruffled the fur on Koda's head. He looked to his human friends and shouted.

"Get the truck! We have wounded animals here! We'll take them to Dr. Glass and she'll treat the older bear's bullet wound!" he ordered. I then lied my head down on the grassy ground and blacked out.

**A/N: Okay, so Kenai and Koda had their first encounter with Skitters and Mechs (Bad Aliens) and Kenai got shot in the shoulder with a Mech's laser bullet. Please review, thanks.**


	2. Welcome to 2nd Mass

** A/N: So, Kenai's got shot in the shoulder by a Mech and 2nd Mass came to his and Koda's rescue and killed off the Skitters and Mechs who were attacking the two bears, now Kenai and Koda are being treated by Dr. Glass. Enjoy!**

** (Kenai P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by the blond haired teenage boy who helped Koda and I in the woods, and a woman who looked to be an adult, she had tan skin, long black hair, and a fairly skinny body. I then looked to see I had a collar around my neck that glowed blue on the tag of it. I reached my paw to take it off.

"I wouldn't take that off if I were you" the woman said.

"Why?" I asked, even though I knew they wouldn't understand me.

"It's the only thing helping us understand you" the boy said. I was shocked, they could hear everything I was saying, in human language. The pain from that wound I got was still hurting, but it was just sore, not hurting as much as before. My wound was wrapped in bandages and it had it had a tiny blood stain on it.

"What's your name?" the woman asked. I stood up from the bed a little to speak.

"Kenai" I answered. The woman then placed something in her ears and placed a tiny disc that was connected to it on my heart.

"Well Kenai, you were lucky when we found you or else you would have been harnessed and under enemy control" she said.

"Harnessed?" I asked. She took the disc off my chest and took those things out of her ears and she let it hang from her neck.

"A harness is like this large centipede thing that the Skitters place on your back, it digs into your spinal cord and it places you under their control like a zombie, it's like you don't even exist" she explained, I was confused, what were Skitters? Those things Koda and I encountered in the forest maybe?

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm Dr. Anne Glass, but feel free to call me Anne, or Dr. Glass" she introduced herself. The teenager then stood up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ben Mason" he said. I then noticed someone else come in, it was Koda and another teenaged human, but his hair was black and he had paler skin than Ben's.

"Kenai, you're awake!" he cheered, I smiled. I noticed he had a collar on him too. The other teenager walked up to me.

"How's the arm?" he asked.

"It's doing well, just numb" I responded.

"Glad to know, I'm Hal Mason by the way, Ben's brother" he introduced himself.

"Older brother" Ben added. I started to get off my bed, but I started to lose balance because I felt a little woozy from the blood loss from my wound, Ben and Hal put my arms over their shoulders and helped me walk on my hind legs.

"Thanks" I thanked the brothers.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, I didn't know where they were helping walk to.

"Our father, the president wants to talk to you" Ben said. Wow, their dad's a leader? That must be amazing, to know their parent is doing something to help others.

"See you later, Dr. Glass" Hal called out as he lead me out the door, and Koda followed. The brothers then helped me walk through what looked like a camp. I then noticed one of those things that attacked Koda and I in the woods, only the face was painted walked up to us. I screamed a little bit and got back on all fours. Ben stepped in.

"It's okay, these are rebel Skitters, they're fighting with us in this war" he said. I then saw Ben's back glow blue dots than ran down from his neck to his pelvic area. I was confused, after Ben and the Skitter talked he then signaled me and Koda to follow him.

"Why does your back glow?" Koda asked, I love him, but that cub never shuts his mouth.

"Ben was harnessed once, he was under alien control until he was released" Hal explained.

"The spikes stayed though, so now I can understand Skitter language, it helps me talk tot he rebels who are fighting on our side" Ben added. I was amazed, so much has happened in this world. After a few more minutes of walking, Koda and I were in a room that had a table and some seats, we sat in the chairs.

"We'll be right back" Hal said. Ben and Hal left the room and it was quiet. A few more minutes, they came back in with a human who was older than both Hal and Ben. He was tall, had black hair, had a short beard and he had some faded dirt around his face. He sat down in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Tom Mason, second in command of 2nd Mass, and the president of these new united states" he introduced himself. This was Ben and Hal's father.

**A/N: Okay, now they have met Tom Mason, the main character of 'Falling Skies', in the next chapter, Tom is gonna explain what's going on in this world that the bears don't understand. Please review, thanks.**


	3. New Recruits

** A/N: Okay, this is where Tom Mason, President of these new united states and second in command under Colonel Weaver in 2nd Mass to explain where Kenai and Koda are and the story behind the alien invasion. Enjoy!**

** (Tom P.O.V.)**

I sat in front of the two bears, I can't believe Ben risked his life against those Skitters and Mechs to rescue animals. But, what if these bears didn't know about this war? What if there was something else behind being in the middle of a battle field?

"May I ask your names? And maybe why you were in the middle of a war zone full of Mechs and Skitters?" I asked. The older bear cleared his throat and began to speak, good thing those collars the Volm put on them allowed us to understand them.

"My name is Kenai, and the cub is my younger brother, Koda. We don't really know how we got there sir, and we didn't know it was a war zone" he explained. I laughed a little bit and spoke again.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', Kenai, just call me Tom" the bear just nodded with closed eyes. I was surprised they didn't know what was going on, so I decided to tell them what had happened.

"I think it's best to tell you what's going on. Two years ago, a giant alien ship was sighted over Charleston. We were interested in peaceful contact when they first arrived, but they only resorted to violence and attacked us without mercy, the leaders of these aliens are known as the Espheni, their soldiers are Skitters, the six legged insect looking ones, and Mechs, the tall robotic ones with the weapon what gave you that wound" I said pointing at Kenai's bandaged shoulder.

"The Skitters you ran into on your way to this room are rebels, they're fighting with us, they are our friends, we have no reason to question their loyalty to us. And if you happen to run into any other aliens who look humans but seem a bit mammalian and reptilian like, those aliens are called the Volm, they are also our allies, they have provided us with advanced weaponry, and we are helping them build some sort of device that will help us end our conflict with the Espheni" I explained. Koda had his jaw open in shock.

"Wow, I had no idea so much had changed in this world" he said. I then tapped my fingers on the table and then spoke.

"Okay boys, here's what's going to happen. I've discussed this with Colonel Weaver, the REAL leader of 2nd Mass. And we've come to a decision" Kenai and Koda exchanged glances and looked back at me.

"What kind of decision?" Kenai asked.

"You are to join 2nd Mass as soldiers to fight the Espheni and their armies of Skitters and Mechs until this war is over. My son Ben will train you how do kill Skitters and Mechs, how to use weapons, and all those other fighting things. In return we will provide you with food, water, and shelter from our enemy, and you will have earned our trust and you will have earned a place among 2nd Mass" I told them.

"I understand, Tom. I'll do what I have to" Kenai replied, Koda nodded in agreement with his brother.

**(P.O.V. Switch: Kenai)**

It was decided, Koda and I would become 2nd Mass soldiers in order to get home and end the war between the humans and Volm against the Espheni. Ben walked into the room and tapped his father's shoulder.

"Yes, what is it, Ben?" he asked.

"The leader of the rebel Skitters are requesting a meeting with our animal friends here as an apology for accidentally scaring them on the way here" Ben said.

"Well, we better not keep them waiting" Tom said. We all got out of the chairs and walked to where Ben was leading us. Everyone stared at us, and I wasn't comfortable with all this unwanted attention all because Koda and I were transported to a battle between humans and aliens. At least Tom, Ben, Hal and Dr. Glass seemed to have warmed up to us. A younger boy who had curly blond/brownish hair walked up to Tom.

"Hey dad!" he said. Tom ruffled his hair and spoke.

"Hey kiddo" Tom replied. The boy then looked at us.

"Are those the bears Ben found in battle?" he asked.

"Indeed they are. Matt these bears are Kenai and Koda, the newest members of 2nd Mass, and our new allies. Boys this is my youngest son, Matt" Tom introduced his son to us. We then continued to walk after Matt said 'hello' to us and then ran off to help somebody out with the defenses.

"What are the rebel Skitters like?" I asked.

"They're friendly, and they've pledged their allegiance to us after their leader, Red-eye died at one of the Espheni's blades trying to protect us" Tom explained. So these were rebel aliens that one died trying to protect the humans fighting their leader? That's an amazing story, like Sitka died protecting my brother Denahi and I before I became a bear. After walking a little more, we came in front of an army of Skitters with painted faces, the paint must be how they tell the rebels apart from the evil ones who are working with the Espheni. One of them stood forward who had a white human hand print on his face. Tom looked to Ben.

"Care to translate?" Ben nodded and the spikes in his back began to glow. The rebel Skitter in front of us made some strange noises and Ben translated.

"I'd like to start off by saying 'Welcome', we're sorry about how you were scared of us on you way to speak with the president, and we hope you will bring great things to 2nd Mass" I then walked up and spoke.

"It's alright, all's forgiven, and I suppose I over reacted and got scared a little too much after seeing one of your kind in the woods" the Skitter then responded and talked through Ben's translations.

"We forgive you too. Also, we wanna let you know that since we found out the overlord Tom killed after stabbing our leader had been replaced by a human who was taken from the resistance" said Ben. Koda and I looked at Tom with confused faces.

"Her name is Karen Nadler, she was once Hal's girlfriend, but she was taken and harnessed by the Espheni. Even after her harness was taken off, she pledged her alegiance only to the enemy and she'd vow to help the overlord destroy us" Tom said. I was disgusted, how could Hal's girlfriend leave him and betray them to join the very thing they vowed to kill? I automatically didn't like this Karen girl. The rebel then began to talk again and Ben translated.

"She's gathering every single surviving Skitter and Mech from across the globe and assembling them into one massive army to prove that the Espheni have not been destroyed and that the human CAN be beaten through brute force and slaughtering other humans, and the other Skitters who have betrayed their overlord. That's why we're grateful that the decision to have you join 2nd Mass, we want them off this planet as much as you and the humans do" I looked to see Koda wide-eyed. The rebel then took out his insect hand and I took my paw and shook it.

"That is all, thank you for having them see us, President Mason" Ben translated.

"As you were, soldiers" Tom dismissed them. The rebel Skitters walked away back to their camp and it left. Tom then looked at Ben.

"Ben, take our new soldiers to the sleeping quarters and get them properly rested and ready for training tomorrow. And if it's not too much trouble to ask... Please put some clothes on them"

"Sure thing, dad. And I'll be sure to put some clothes on 'em, I'll take it upon myself to make sure they don't go into battle against the Espheni naked, sir" Ben joked, Tom laughed and saluted his son. After Tom left, Ben took us to where we would be sleeping. It was a large room with two beds, one for me and the other for Koda.

"Goodnight you guys, welcome to 2nd Mass" Ben said before shutting the door and leaving. Koda and I got into our beds and pulled the blankets over ourselves. We exchanged good nights and we went straight to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I'll only be able to update this story on Mondays since each Sunday night is when a new episode of 'Falling Skies' comes on and I can write another chapter. Now Kenai and Koda are 2****nd**** Mass soldiers and Ben will be training them. Please review, thanks.**


	4. Training with Ben

** A/N: Another new episode of 'Falling Skies' on TNT means another update the next day! And where we left off, Tom said Ben will be training Kenai and Koda to be 2nd Mass soldiers and to fight Skitters, Mechs, and the Espheni. Enjoy!**

**(No one P.O.V.)**

As Kenai and Koda were sound asleep in their beds, Ben walked into the bedroom and had an air horn in his hand. Ben raised his arm in the air with the air horn in hand and pressed the button that made the loud honking noise go off from the horn and Kenai and Koda screamed and fell out of their beds with the blankets covering them up.

"Rise and shine! Get up, it's time for your first official day of 2nd Mass training" Ben said. Koda rubbed his eyes with his paws.

"Can't we sleep a little more Ben?" Koda asked, whining a little bit.

"Nope, sorry Koda. But, you know what they say, the early bird kills the first Skitter of the day" Ben said smiling, making a joke of that old saying 'The early bird catches the worm'.

"Why so early?" Kenai asked, stretching his back.

"Because we're all used to getting up early, and you never know then the Espheni could strike us" Ben said.

"First order of business is getting you into some clothes" Ben said. He helped Kenai get into his clothes, which were simply a long sleeve black shirt, a pair of gray camouflage jeans, and a belt to keep his bullets, walkie-talkie, and a knife. Koda got helped with his clothes next, he wore a really dark gray long sleeve shirt, black jeans, a brown hoodie over the shirt, and a bet for his equipment. Ben didn't forget to put them in underwear before putting on the real clothing of course.

"Now that you've got your attire together, let's move on to weapons training. I will teach you how to use a gun on the practice field" Ben said, signaling the two bears to follow him.

On the shooting range, Ben helped Kenai and Koda work on their aim and they hit the metal target of the Skitter and they passed the gun test with flying colors.

After that, it was onto combat training. Koda was able to get through it pretty well. Kenai on the other hand kept getting knocked down by Ben, but he was able to pass it after a couple more tries after the first three times and failed those attempts.

A physical fitness test was put in order. Ben got his younger brother, Matt and one of the rebel Skitters to help. The brothers had to do push ups. Koda did his push ups with Matt's foot on his back, and the rebel Skitter with one of his six feet on Kenai's back.

"Your feet smell so bad for an alien" Kenai complained. The Skitter talked and Ben translated.

"Don't be such a wimp" Kenai just held his breath and continued to do more push ups. After what seemed like hours when really it was only half of an hour, they were done.

"I gotta admit boys, I'm impressed. You did fifty push ups in just thirty minutes" he congratulated them.

"Now you guys go get some sleep, Tom said that we've located one of the Skitter camps where several harnessed kids are being kept. Our mission there is to kill the enemy, get the kids out safely and destroy the place" Ben said. Kenai and Koda nodded their heads and went back to their room.

"That was some tough training, huh?" Kenai asked Koda as he got into his bed and put the blankets over him.

"Yeah, I can't believe you complained about a Skitter's foot being on your back" Koda laughed a bit.

"Hey! It was awful, it smelled like fungus and dead salmon" Kenai retorted in his defense.

"Let's get to sleep, Ben said we have to wake up early again in the morning. Good night Kenai" Koda said.

"Goodnight Koda" Kenai said before turning the light off and going to sleep.

** A/N: That was the training sequence. I put them in clothes because I thought it'd make them look cool and look more like real soldiers. Now we get to see a real battle coming next week! It'll be Kenai and Koda going up against Skitters and Mechs and harnessed humans. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
